Blood and Glitter
by Moonfire14
Summary: I was someone once, I know it but that doesn't matter anymore. Just one crack in my psych and I was gone. The feeling of claws ripping through flesh to rip a still beating heart out of their ribs, feeling my fangs sink into pulsing veins, blood spilling over my chin in a rush. The screams of my victims was like music to my ears. I am powerful, I am someone. I am Cheshire.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Cheshire the Cat.**

 **The rating may be upped later. This also has the characters as humanoid animatronics so they look like humans with animal features.**

I don't know how much longer I have but I have share this, let people know what actually happened before the papers get out. Things here are no longer normal, not that I'd say that things were ever truly normal but now something has changed, became something different. It was a shift in my life, well I don't know if you could call it living. It was a shift in my existence, like an earthquake confined to just me, made to shake everything I'd ever known to bits. That's a better way to put it.

My name is Cheshire, simply Cheshire. That's it: nothing more, nothing less. Some people feel the need to tack 'the Cat' onto the end of it but I never felt the need to have that. I work, well once again that is a relative term. Existence is a better term. I exist in a small place known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria as an entertainer. An animatronic entertainer in the shape of a girl with cat like features. For the sticky fingered, snot nosed little kids, I sing in the back of the stage as a second back up singer where no little kids can grab at my fluffy white tail, behind the star of the show, Freddy, the guitarist Bonnie the rabbit, and the worst of all of them, the cheerful giggling back up singer,Chica. Not that we all didn't smile in front of the kids but she smiled all the time to the point it was annoying. For the older kids, with the buck teeth and high voices, however I got to dance. Those moments under the flashing color changing strobe lights, when my white fur would glitter and I could captivate the audience with my swaying tail and the glinting of my razor sharp claws and fangs, those were my moments to shine.

Shining was a hard thing to do when you are like me. I'm small, only being 3'5, making it easy to forget me. Was it too much to want to be a favorite like Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica? Or was I confined always to the shadows? But I can't complain much. I've come to like the shadows and I get along well with at least one of the animatronics that lurks there. Foxy is like me in a way. He's demented and furious but there is something about him that separates him from the others even if once he appeared normal in my eyes. Once he was a friend, now I don't know who anyone is anymore. I don't even know who I am anymore. The others are held down by who or what they used to be, the memories they still carry but even now after everthing I can barely make heads or tails of the memories I do have. The most prominent thing I have that precedes the existence I have now is just a little flash of a young girl. Her round face framed by golden curls and eyes the color of the sky set into pale skin. I didn't know who she is and I'm not sure I want to know because if I do then everything I've ever known might just be wrong. And I don't know if I can handle it.

Up until a few weeks ago,everything was the way we had always had it; birthday parties during the day, free range at night while the old security guard watched over us. He rarely associated with most of us but we were familiar with him and didn't mind so much when he did. I actually liked the old guy even to the point where I would stay with him in his office and could even call him a friend.

The change began with him. One night, he left the office to find each of us in turn which wasn't hard. Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica were hanging around the stage and I was visiting Foxy. The old man found us and told us he was leaving us, retiring, and a new guard would be found after the week.

That was the beginning of the shift but it was the fourth day of his last week when my life truly shifted. And everything I knew changed. It all shifted, my world tilting on its axis as I was shown the true horror of the world, I'd once seen through rose colored glasses.

* * *

 **So I have no clue why I am writing this. I recently did some fanart of an OC of mine from FNAF and suddenly I'm writing her story. I will try my best to keep this in line with the actual storyline but there are still a few details I'm a little fuzzy on. I will find a video explaining the whole storyline soon and hopefully that will help me a bit. I know the main stuff but some of the small stuff, mostly unimportant stuff is not clear. Also this story takes place in the first game but it will talk about the second one at times.**


End file.
